


It's a Miracle

by goodbyekillingharmony



Series: femslash feb fics/goodbyekillingharmony [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fan Children, Fanganronpa, Femslash February, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: In a world where color is a privilage granted to those who can successfully find their soulmate, how will two different girls from two different backgrounds find each other and discover that they are each other's soulmate. How will they both accept it?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash feb fics/goodbyekillingharmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619779
Kudos: 10





	It's a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> wow, finally, some oc work on this profile? yup.  
> to give context, these characters are from a danganronpa fangame I had roleplayed in and i just fell in love with the characters and specifically this ship.  
> also, it's fan children. so like assume what u will about the pregnancy i guess.  
> also i hope its fine that i tagged the fankid ships so hjhgh but yeah anyway enjoy i havent written oc content in years so i hope its good  
> this one goes out to my homie grae thank you for making this fangan

Akari Ikusaba had pretty much given up all hope in finding her soulmate, especially now since she’s entered the famous, or in her mother’s words, infamous Hope’s Peak Academy. The girl thought she had already was well-off working her job as a band manager, but her other mother, Sayaka, had insisted on her going, as she thought it could be a learning experience for the girl. 

Akari’s mothers, Mukuro and Sayaka, had been arguing about this for months and months, until eventually the soldier gave in and let her daughter attend the school, although she actively and profusely insisted to her daughter that she would be better off just dropping out after the first few months. Ikusaba had agreed with the soldier at first, but eventually accepted her fate, however only after a talk she had with Sayaka. 

“I promise this’ll be good for you. Besides, it might even be a chance for you to find your soulmate, sweetheart!”

“I don’t need a soulmate. I’m so used to seeing the world this way that I don’t think colors would be too big of a deal. I can still read ink on paper, I don’t need this.”

“It’s not just about the colors, Akari! Think about the fact that you’ll potentially find your soulmate, like how I found your mother-”

“Good for you, mother, however, I think you have too low of expectations for me. Love is honestly not needed for me. All I need are my clients, how will they manage without me?”

“They’ll be fine, you can still check in with them. I’m only doing this for your wellbeing, you need other friends; friends your age, Akari. It’ll be good for you, I promise.”

“...Will it, though?”

“I promise. The world is so full of beauty you haven’t even discovered yet. The world isn’t just black and white, it’s red, yellow, blue, purple, gr-”

“I think I understood, mother. I don’t know if you’re a master manipulator or just a charismatic individual, but… I do understand now. I want to go, BUT- Not… just for a soulmate, for friends.”

“That’s my girl! I’m so proud of you! I can’t wait to tell Mukuro that I’ve won our little bet. She’s going to be so mad, hehe.”   
  
“...Right…”

* * *

Maeko Shirogane had been looking forward to the day when she was finally able to get out of her small town and into a world she had never encountered before. To leave behind such a dull, scarily obedient town to scavenge a whole new world - that mere prospect for the teen was overwhelmingly exciting. To make new friends, to explore new horizons… To potentially even see color, oh, the girl couldn’t contain her excitement. She was self defined hopeless romantic, always begging to find a soulmate. And now that she was going to the very same school that her parents did, she was beaming, practically jumping with joy as she entered the kitchen where her mothers, Angie and Tsumugi, were having breakfast. Angie being the first to notice her daughter’s sporadic behavior.

“Ehh? What’s got you so excited this morning, Maeko?”

“I think it’s because of the acceptance letter, dear…”

“Acceptance letter? What acceptance letter?”

“The one in my hand, mom! I got into Hope’s Peak!”

“Really?! Oh thank you Atua for this divine gift! Nyahaha! I think this calls for a celebration, does it not?”

“I guess we could invite a few people over. Regardless, I’m very happy for you, Maeko. ...Wait, how were you able to read that? Usually the letters are written with red ink…”   
  
“Red ink for me looks like black ink, mom! I thought you already knew.”

“I can’t even remember the time when I couldn’t see colors. It was so, so long ago…”

“Oh, I know! I’m not sure how I even got accepted into the academy, I couldn’t even tell which color was which when I was painting at first. It must have been Atua’s great self that helped me get accepted in the first place!”

“I can't wait to get into Hope’s Peak! I’ll find my soulmate, just like you two found each other! Ohhh, the date couldn’t come much faster, I’m practically ready to just leap out the window and run as fast as I can toward the school of my dreams!”

“I’m glad you are excited, dear. Just… don’t jump out of any windows, please.”

“Oh, come on, Mugi! Have you even lived if you haven’t jumped out of any windows?”

“A-Angie!”

* * *

The first day at the prestigious academy for Ultimate Students was more akin to a traditional welcome festival. One word: Boring. At least to most of the students, especially to others. The day drew to an agonizingly slow end as the students were finally able to go home. 

For Maeko, she was beginning to become more and more worried. She had pretty much scouted the entire school for potentially soulmate candidates, yet nobody was there. She still didn’t know what color looked like. She scouted her homeroom class too, but to no avail. Maybe she had missed someone? No, couldn’t be. She has inspected nearly every student, even to the point where she almost got in trouble for it. Her heart was beginning to ache. She started walking out of the school grounds with a smile plastered onto her face, but she still felt immense pain inside her heart.

For Akari, she couldn’t be more than happy to leave. Most of the students seemed rude, or pretentious. A few people here and there insulting her for the bad reputation her mother Mukuro had around here, but that just fueled her anger. They didn’t know her mother! They didn’t know her at all. Besides, these asshats probably have some kind of insignificant talent anyway, most of them don’t even have a job! Pathetic lowlifes who think they can just succeed off the backs of their parents. She hated it here. Maybe Mukuro was right.. Maybe if she had listened to her. Who needs a fucking soulmate anyway, what are they good for. The world was becoming more and more distorted for Ikusaba as tears filled her eyes to the point where she couldn’t see. Even after getting out of the school grounds, she was practically blind to her surroundings until suddenly-

Ikusaba had run into a street pole, knocking her back onto the pavement below. She was incredibly dazed as she thought she heard the sound of footsteps running toward her, and then feeling a strong pair of hands help lift her up. In the midst of all this, she could hear a voice, a female one.

“H-Hey! Are you alright? Do you need a bandage or… something? Geez, this bruise looks pretty bad… ....Shoot, you probably heard that. N-No! No worries! I promise it isn’t as bad as it looks! It’s just a small bump, don’t worry, you’re still pretty!”

“E-Eh…?”

“Oh, you’re awake! Can you try opening your eyes? If it’s too hard then don’t worry about it!”

Akari slowly opened up her eyes, still completely dazed and unaware of her surroundings. When she finally did, however, she felt those strong hands let go which resulted in her landing on the pavement again before the person was slowly backing away from this. Still confused, Akari questioned it.

“What’s wrong with you?! You could have fucking killed me! Your stupid colorful dress isn’t going to fool me- ...No.”   
  
“...You’re very pretty… Your color scheme matches you perfectly…”   
  
“S-Stop acting so weird! D...Don’t you realize what this is? ...You’re my… No, it can’t be. Not this quickly, no. No. No-”   
  
“Your pretty face is my soulmate?!”

“E-Eh..!? Don’t phrase it in that way, holy shit…”

  
  
Akari felt Maeko slowly approaching her again as she picked her up again, holding a her firm, until Akari was practically trapped in Shirogane’s arms. Ikusaba slowly looked up, since she was several inches shorter than Maeko and just stared in awe. All that anger she was holding in, seemingly disappeared at this very moment. ...Her mother was right. Colors… are so, so beautiful. It feels like a second birth, only this time, she’ll remember it. Time seemingly stopped as the two stared at each other, a distinct blush appeared on Akari’s pale face as Maeko smiled down at her. Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests until Maeko finally decided to break the silence, still staring at the wondrous beauty that was Akari Ikusaba, still slowly accepting this reality. The reality of beauty, prosperous light.

It was everything that Shirogane had hoped for and so, so much more… Now she finally can understand the beauty of both of her mothers masterpieces. 

“I’m Maeko Shirogane, what about you?”   
  
“A-Akari Ikusaba…Ultimate Band Manager.”   
  
“I guess Ultimate Soulmate now?”   
  
“Sh...Shut up…”   
  
“Would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe discover some new scenery?”   
  
“Yeah… I’d like that…”   


“For now though, I think the only scenery I need is right here.”   
  
“...Yeah. Thank you.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For helping me find the beauty in this world.”   


“...Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
